plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiki Torch-er
|Zombie = }} Tiki Torch-er is the sixth Endless Zone in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is unlocked after beating Day 20 of Big Wave Beach. The player starts with Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Lily Pad. As the player progresses through higher levels, he or she will be challenged to the fact that they will be given with higher concentrations of constant zombie hordes. Tiki Torch-er's name was derived from the Tiki Torch itself, a bamboo type that is common to the Tiki culture which is also a popular party decoration. Also, a tiki is a large wooden carving in humanoid form, although this is a somewhat archaic usage in the Māori language. Strategies Pay close attention to the tide lines. It is likely that very powerful zombies will emerge, such as Octo Zombie. Know when the shores will hit a certain column and when the ambushes will occur. Expect, as well, the speedy assaults of Surfer Zombies, flying octopi from Octo Zombies, and squads of Fishermen Zombies arriving in unison. Moreover, if the set-up is initially screwed up then expect a loss of your Lawn Mower. You can shovel up placed Lily Pads to slightly boost up your sun bank as you will need to do this in higher levels. Try choosing the Infi-nut. It is a great counter in dealing with Fishermen Zombies. A boosted one is better but for lower levels, it is required to feed it with Plant Food instead to save gems. Next, get the Tangle Kelp as it will act as the aquatic variation of Potato Mine, then Chili Bean, and lastly the Potato Mine. Those three instant kill plants will help you out so you won't need to collect them in the later stages as it may hamper your progression. As always, the good way of using them is while you build up your sun production, you can start placing them on the sixth column to the right but also keep on placing Lily Pads for the Potato Mine and Chili Bean. Sun-shroom and Puff-shroom will also be of good use here as well as Fume-shroom and Magnet-shroom when the large waves of armored zombies arrive. For levels 21 and beyond, you will need the powerful plants such as Winter Melon and Banana Launcher. Winter Melons can help you slow down Surfer Zombies while Banana Launchers can help you shorten the work of the other plants by severely damaging them. Citrons are ill-advised but is still recommended even though it can only kill one zombie at a time. Also, Bowling Bulbs are of high priority since they can take out zombies from all columns because they are good in taking care of zombie hordes. On levels where Octo Zombies come in large numbers and bind up your plants from a safe distance, leave spaces for Cherry Bomb and Ghost Pepper (usually, leave the second and fourth columns empty) as both explode in a 3x3 column and because most of the times, you will end up with all your plants bound by octopi. That way, you can easily use the bound plants again but be advised, as more Octo Zombies can come in larger densities and if they do, expect thousands of flying octopi on your lawn. Jalapeno is also recommended if you have it. If you have Power Lily, you can feed Iceberg Lettuce with Plant Food, so you will be safe for a while, while killing octopi and zombies. A lawn full of Starfruits can help counter octopi as well because Starfruits attack in multiple directions rapidly. On higher levels with Octo Zombies along with the Basic ones, have a Bowling Bulb and a copy of it then, boost it manually or by means of gems. As the level starts, leave the first column of your lawn empty. This will be used for Bowling Bulb. Your defense and sun-producing plants will start on second column. Again, you may need Lily Pad if by chance, the tide line is at the third or second column. Harvest enough sun and Winter Melons before you can begin using Bowling Bulb. As the level progresses, Octo Zombies will appear in larger numbers and will bombard your defenses with octopi. That is fine; you have two boosted Bowling Bulbs and an empty first column. With enough sun, use boosted Bowling Bulbs repetitively to repel the horde and revert all octopi into plants. Shovel the two Bowling Bulbs, collect suns from sun-producing plants that were wrapped in octopi, and repeat the process until the level is complete. For Fisherman Zombies, feeding an Infi-nut with a Plant Food is very useful but be conservative upon doing so unless you have a Power Lily to replace lost Plant Food. That will render them hopeless to catch and drag plants on the ocean, allowing you to kill the other attacking zombies with ease. Surfer Zombies can be countered with Infi-nut's force field as it will force them to stop surfing in the place that you want. Pay attention to their surfboards, as the can instantly kill your Infi-nut and its force field in conclusion. It is good to imitate your Power Lily so you'll have more Plant Food. Gallery Trivia *Tiki Torch-er is the only Endless Zone to have Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp as obtainable plants. *In Maōri Mythology, Tiki is the first man created by either Tūmatauenga or Tāne. *The word "Torch-er" is a pun on "torture". *Tiki Torch-er, Icebound Battleground, Arthur's Challenge and Greatest Hits are the only Endless Zones to have two words in their names. *Before it is unlocked, if the player looks closely, the water on its platform is not animated. *After it is unlocked, the water on the map turns into hardened lava. *Tiki Torch-er. is the only Endless Zone to have one zombie (other than the Zombot) not encountered in it. In this case, it is Bikini Zombie. **Though Bikini Zombie can be encountered if you degrade a Conehead Bikini or a Buckethead Bikini. Category:Endless Zones Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Endless levels Category:Big Wave Beach levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears